


Make Toontown Great Again

by Procrazedfan



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Disney - All Media Types, Fleischer Cartoons, Hannah Barbera, Nicktoons (Video Games), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), adult swim - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Environmentalism, Fantastic Racism, Hodgepodge of Toons, Other, Political Satire, Will add more categories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrazedfan/pseuds/Procrazedfan
Summary: There is Dip in the ink, an influx of immigration, a financial depression, and the formation of a troublesome political party in Toontown. Who else could solve these problems but...Donald Duck? In this tale, we explore the presidency of Donald Duck, a figure that had shaped the landscape of Toontown politics which almost brought it to ruin.





	1. Prologue - The Beginnings of a Great Nation

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the owner of any of these properties. I am using them to express a political satire and to create a grand nod to the cartoons in general that I love so much. I do not plan to profit from this writing venture. This is merely an exercise that will serve as a vehicle to help myself and others understand the state of current affairs and how it affects people.

In 1947, after the death of Marvin Acme, Toontown was given to the Toons, giving them the first legal rights to ownership. This was an unprecedented chain of events that filled the world with both dread and anticipation by the public once the news was spread all over Hollywood and eventually, the country. These wacky insane creatures that defied the laws of time, space, and physics were unpredictable and if they or the humans in the surrounding area weren’t careful, it could have brought downfall and destruction to the society that Toons created for themselves up until this point.

But surprisingly, after Toontown was left to the toons, they began work immediately on creating their own rules of order based on both the American constitution and the morality and entrepreneurship based on their founding fathers: Walt Disney, The Fleischer Brothers, the Warner Brothers, and of course Marvin Acme. Under the leadership of some of the most beloved creations of these founding fathers, Toontown flourished and became a sovereign nation of their own. Decades passed, and their small bustling town grew into a large and wondrous city filled with toons from all over the world. Sure, there was the occasional scuffle here and there between toons from different studios or medium, but all in all, Toontown grew and prospered.

However, with new advancements and growth came a new set of problems that toons were not quite sure how to deal with and had caused political conflict over the years. For starters, the infrastructure of Toontown was being worn down from both the toxic amounts of Dip that have found its way into the sewer system putting many toons in danger. Then, there was the influx of immigration coming from other Toons from all over the world. It was debatable by the original citizens of Toontown whether these Anime, Video game, and Internet characters were even supposed to be Toons, and there was often the conflict of just how many of these creatures should be let in and if so, what sort of rights they had in Toontown as immigrants.

These conflicts and more kickstarted the creation of a two-party political system between the toons, the Protagonist party and the Antagonist party. Both parties were locked in a political stalemate over a litany of issues and have often disagreed more than they compromised with one another, not solving any of the new problems that have surfaced in the town. This stalemate lead to both unrest and frustration from the regular citizens of Toontown.

Something had to change. They needed a leader. Someone they could depend on to make Toontown the sparkling, prosperous jewel of innovation and fame that once was.

Toons from the beginning missed the good old days when they were played on every theater screen before a movie started. Newer toons by a couple of decades were nostalgic of the times they were the highlight of every Saturday morning. But what could they do?

The toxic combination of nostalgia and poverty was enough to bring a new political upstart to the contemporary era of Toontown, almost putting it on the brink of destruction. It was this way of thinking that managed to boost the popularity of the Antagonist Party into the forefront of the next Toontown election. It was this way of thinking that lead to the disastrous Presidency of a Toon that was unqualified to lead an entire nation. It was this way of thinking that lead to Donald Duck to be President of Toontown.


	2. The Richest Toon Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An untimely death spurs the events that would change the course of Toontown history.

Unbeknownst to most Humans, Toons could in fact die.   
There were a plethora of ways for Toons to die due to causes both natural and unnatural.  
For instance, a Toon could be murdered by exposure to an eraser, turpentine, or even something like rubbing alcohol. After all, the notorious toxin running in their sewers, Dip, was famous for carrying multiple reagents that could kill a Toon upon touch. While it had been diluted over the years, it was by no means safe to drink from the public inkwell for too long. 

Toons could also pass from the final stage of Whiteout, a strictly Toon disease that came from simply being forgotten. A Toon’s presence and personality were often shaped by the memories by the creators and those who witness them. That was why almost all Toons, past and present, worked in the entertainment industry. It was also why some Toons resorted to working at 34th street. It meant more people would see them, and they would exist another day.   
Unfortunately for some Toons, either they weren’t received well by the public or were drastically altered by their audience to the point they were someone new entirely   
Mild cases existed, such as the case of Ned Flanders, whose personality changed to the point he had become a notably different Toon than he had originally begun.

Others had gotten so extreme that they are forgotten by so many that they disappeared completely, such as the Eye. In an ironic twist of fate, he disappeared completely as he watched others, but no one watched him.

But neither exposure to dip or Whiteout were to blame for the death of Scrooge Mc Duck. No, he passed the way only a Toon of his social standing could pass away. He died from excess happy emotion. 

Much like Hanahaki disease, Emovere, extremus explos, or Exploding Emotion Syndrome was a disease that only existed among Toons and other Toon-like creations, such as Doodles, Anime, SemiToon’s and so on. It was an older condition that had existed for as long as they could remember, and it came about as a physiological representation of how they felt inside.  
Toons were very animated creatures, you see, malleable and apt to extreme thought and action. Normally they could adapt to the excess of emotion, but on occasion, one Toon could only hold on to their emotion before it took their life. 

For example, there were documented cases in which Toons drowned in their own tears, had their heartbeat and eyes pop out so far that they fell out under the weight of extreme passion. In the case of Mr. Mc Duck, however, he was filled with so much joy that his body could no longer contain it. The Toon died laughing.

\---

Mister Mc Duck had been taking stock on all his assets, as one was wont to do around tax season. It happened every decade or so, and Mr. Mc Duck would shrewdly count every last penny before trying to find a way to deduct as much as he could for himself.   
Do not be mistaken. Mr. Mc Duck was a miser, certainly, but he was no fool, and he had a regard for the town that he and other Toons had worked so hard to build. That was why he would often donate his funds occasionally on the sly, to deduct things. This way, he wouldn’t suffer a heavy loss from the government. 

“Ah, the Government,” Scrooge thought aloud as he ran some numbers. “Not the best or efficient lads running the place, but at least we’re doin’ well at home. “

He carried the two , rounded the decimal at the end, and then…

He stared at his receipt paper, looking over the calculations in disbelief before a chuckle escaped him. 

Then another.

He burst into a small laugh. 

“I’ve done it!” He shouted, hopping up from his office chair and standing on the desk. He carried on with his laughter as he joyfully kicked the filing papers in the air. 

His servant, Wadsworth, stoically looked on, after he witnessed the scene at the office doorway, tea tray in hand. “Done what, sir?” he drolled in his apathy. 

Scrooge jumped off his desk with a whoop and grabbed the receipt paper before running to the tall servant, who did not move a muscle. 

“I’ve become the richest man in the world! The richest person to ever exist!” He comically shoved the receipt paper in the Butler’s face before snatching it away in sheer glee. “This calls for a celebration!” He shouted before running to the other side of his office. 

He was about to open the vault to the money bin, when a cough from Wadsworth grabbed his attention. 

“Sir, if I may, didn’t the doctors warn you to stay away from the money bin? The last time you had a laughing fit, we had to deflate you for two days…”

“Poppycock!” said the old duck, waving his hand in the air. “I’ve got the best staff money can buy, and all the medical care I want! I can deflate meself as many times as I want! This is more important!” He spun open the vault and pulled off his coat, to reveal an old-fashioned bathing suit, specifically made for the money dive.

Wadsworth only exhaled a long-suffering sigh before turning around to walk away. 

The foolish duck turned around and hopped on the diving board a couple of times before launching himself downward, with his hands clasped over his head, aiming for the surprisingly liquid like bin of gold. 

Upon impact, he began to laugh again at the mere occasion. He was a zillionaire. He had more money than even the richest human in the world. He could give away half his hard-earned money, and it would still make him the richest on the planet.

His laughter grew as he looked back at his lot in life. He had started out with only a dime to his name, and grew an empire, the likes of which no one has ever seen. Him, a lowly shoeshine, becoming the richest man in the world. 

He could die right here, right now, and he could be happy.

His heart, and unbeknownst to Mr. McDuck, his entire body, felt full, knowing he met his ambition in life, and with nothing to set him back. 

His laughter grew even more raucous, as he took in the pleasure he earned from his ambitious greed. He earned it all! Every naysayer, rival, and family member would look at him and wished they were him. 

He had never realized that he was going to literally explode from the joy, and those who had known him had speculated that a part of him would not care even if he did.

Either way, Scrooge McDuck exploded. His death was painless and was the envy of anyone who had ambitions of being rich.

 

\----

While Scrooge McDuck, the richest Toon alive passed in the happiest way possible for a Toon, it did little to soothe the pain he had left behind for his family, staff, friends, and rivals.

His presence in their lives made it rough for some people more than others, but for the most part, no one could deny the impact that Mr. Mc Duck made in the lives of the Toons who knew him. 

All except for Daisy Duck, who only knew him as an in-law. A cheapskate that sometimes watched her nephews while she went out for the occasional errand. Her nephews who thought the world of Mr. McDuck. While she personally hadn’t felt a loss, she knew it was devastating for the triplets.

It had taken quite some effort to make sure the funeral went smoothly, despite obnoxious relatives from Donald’s side of the family.

Cousin Daffy Duck (or so he claimed she was unsure of his relation), a popular Toon that was created by one of the Founding Fathers, carried on in a dramatic fashion, nearly jumping in after the casket. She would have believed him to be sincere if he hadn’t had dollar signs in his eyes the whole time. 

Then there was Howard, a half-faded Toon with little popularity, but was clearly a bad influence on her nephews. He would curse like a sailor with far too many symbols for that to be healthy, and he would unabashedly drink, smoke and grope any female within reaching distance. A well place slap from her put an end to his nonsense quickly.

The triplets did not seem to care or notice, wrapped up in the grief from their loss of their Uncle Scrooge. 

Donald didn’t seem like himself either. He was eerily silent staring at the cheaply made headstone as his Uncle wished. This didn’t surprise anyone He was always a miser, even in death. Donald simply kept breathing, thinking to himself all the while. 

More people had shown up to the funeral than either Donald or Daisy would have thought. Mr. McDuck’s staff, a few of his nemesis, even the paperboy, who was often shouted at when he collected payment, was there, all mourning the loss for the colorful character in their lives.   
After the ceremony was concluded, Daisy had gathered the exhausted boys, noting a man in a black suit coming towards her and her family. 

The former superhero, now attorney, Harvey Birdman, made his way to the grieving relatives before awkwardly stating that he was sorry for their loss. 

“I -um actually have papers here about a last will and testament for Mister Mc.Duck, I think we should make an appointment for the reading of the wi-“

Daffy had practically sprinted to the lawyer animatedly before hopping onto his chest and grabbing his jacket by the lapels. “Will! Tell me I am going to be there, please please, please, it’s all gotta be mine!”

Harvey tried to get a word out edgewise over the ecstatic hollering from the black duck. 

“Yes, you’re in it, now get off of me or you’re going to have to take me out to dinner first.”  
Daffy laughed as he crawled down from Birdman, gently swiping the dust off him and smoothing out the wrinkles. “Of course, of course, my good man. Now tell me! How rich am I gonna get! Enough to go to Disneyland? No wait! Enough to BUY Disneyland!”

“I need to read it behind closed doors as per Mr. McDuck’s wishes. You aren’t getting anything from me until then. It’s legal procedure. “

Daffy snarled in impatience before throwing his beak in the air. “Fine ,Fine, I’ll be there, and you better not keep me waiting! I’m a very important Duck!”

It was then Daisy felt a thought crawl from the back of her mind. A small nagging thought that came from her female intuition, or conscience. This reading of the will could be disastrous for not just the Duck family but possibly the entire town, depending on how all of it was handled.

After all, she wouldn’t have put it past Mr. McDuck to request that he would be buried with all the gold, plummeting the entire town into even deeper debt since the increase of Anime and Internet Toon immigration. Nor would she put it past Daffy and Darkwing, who didn’t even show up at the funeral, to start fighting over inheritance.

Maybe it was her inability to predict the future, or maybe it was out of loving denial, but she did not count on how Donald would handle something like dealing with his late Uncle’s fortune.   
She shook her head and ushered the boys and Donald along, ready to go home and put everyone to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is an expository one to kind of set the stage and show you the depth of my worldbuilding. I am not going to make Donald an out an out villian but I am not going to break his character by making him an angel either. I had originally thought of the concept after being half asleep and listening to the news.


End file.
